rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser
The Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser is a type of interstellar vessel employed by the Colonial Aerospace wings, used to combat other space craft while doubling in a somewhat limited role as a transport, deploying a large army to the surface of planets at the same time. At around six-hundred meters long, it is the biggest assault cruiser in active service. The Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser entered service in 2162, and has participated in many famous battles, such as the War for Atorva, the Battle over Linna-349 and Solomon IV. They are very effective in battle, and if properly simulated, could even beat a deadly Conestoga-Class Troop Transport at close range. It is the chosen type of flagship used by Commandant Scar, who favours the USS Justicar as his personnel vessel. The Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser has stronger armour and weapons than any other vessel of it's class and similar size, but at the cost of a computer core to manually pilot and defend it, so it relies on a well trained human crew to get it from A to B and survive in combat. In addition to the lack of a dedicated computer core, the Prodigy class suffers from problems that plagued the Protego class, it's predecessor. It is estimated that at full capacity, the Prodigy-Class Heavy Assault Cruiser could level an area the size of Hawaii in under one hour. The exact role of the Prodigy was to provide a heavy-hitting platform with transport ability, and has exceeded expectations in both categories, even outdoing the Conestoga in the ability to provide Air Support. Armanent As a Heavy Assault Cruiser, the Prodigy is armed to the teeth with powerful weaponry. All together it has fourteen primary weapons, including a Boyars PARS's cannon. These weapons consist of: *Eight Rail-Cannons, smaller than their larger cousins, although they fire larger slugs, they go slower. However, they have a good fire rate and can do a good amount of damage. *Three Hudyma-class Railguns, with dedicated rangefinding equipment that result in higher accuracy and a lighter frame, allowing for faster movement of the turret. However, this comes at the cost of using smaller ammunition. *Two Reipas-class Railguns, with heavier frames, that although make it slower than a Hudyma, allow it to sling large rounds at over 12,000 KM per second. *One Boyars PAR's Cannon, one of the strongest weapons to be mounted on a warship. Utilizing a Phased Plasma variant of the standard PARS (Similar to that seen on an M577 APC), it can burn through any armor easily and if lined correctly could theoretically burn through five Prodigy-class starships lengthwise. It has an effective range of almost fifty-thousand kilometers, however, due to it's reload time, it can only fire once every ten minutes, so every shot must count. *Missile banks, filled with defense missiles, Smartmissiles, and Cruise Missiles. Other armaments include: *A small number of decoys, while not as reliable as a Conestoga's, that can generate a radar signature matching a Prodigy's. *Sonic Charge mines, hundreds of them. While the standard ones used to fry enemy electronics are bad enough, the ones used in mines can bring even the largest of starships to their knees. However, the charges only last five minutes, as does the EMP effect. *Two-Meter dense carbon-steel alloy. (Able to withstand multiple railgun strikes.) *Long Range Scanners *Up to Three-hundred marine infantry which can be instantly deployed into combat. *Two UD-Class dropships in a dropbay. *Four DU-25 class assault craft (Maximum). *Over twenty tiltrotor gunships and transports in-atmosphere (Maximum). *Over thirty fighter craft (Max). *Around 20 bomber craft (Max). *Small battlegroup of Avatar-Class Corvettes *Batallion's worth of ground vehicles. Drawbacks Although heavily armed and packing enough room for a small army, the Prodigy is plagued by the issues of it's progenitor, the Protego. For example, it lacks the amount of long range sensors like those on the Conestoga, meaning it relies on the support of other vessels during combat to cooperate and coordinate positions of sectors or enemy vessels. At full capacity, the Prodigy can handle itself remarkbly well during combat, though due to it's arsonnel of weaponry and supplies needed to nourish the crew and marine passengers, it is estimated it can only last around thirty-six hours in an engagement before needing to resupply itself. However, Prodigy's given the role of an offensive manner, without needing to transport a full army from A to B (unless it is a small platoon similar to those deployed on Conestoga's) can truly handle themselfes in an engagement with little to no problems, able to last nearly two months without the need to restock on ammo or supplies. Systems Overview Being the result of a think-tank to produce a ship with the heavy hitting ability of the Protego and the transport capacity of a Conestoga, the Prodigy features a bit of both in it's design. ENGINEERING Essentially identical to a Conestoga's. COMMUNICATIONS Although keeping the tower design of the Conestoga's 'Handle', the Comms Tower of the Prodigy has replaced certain things that differentiate it from the Conestoga. As the Prodigy had no room to mount a dedicated radar and sensor array at the front of the ship, the jamming hardware of a Conestoga is missing and replaced with expensive telecomm units and sensors on a Prodigy. Communications are controlled primarily in the control room inside the tower. CRYO No changes from Conestoga. LIFE SUPPORT Little change from Protego and Conestoga. WEAPONS Railguns take up a large amount of space, as do their ammo reserves. The same can be said for the missiles, and there is no better example than the Boyars. Although it has been compacted since the Protego, an entire section of the ship is still dedicated to the maintenance of the weapon. HANGAR Sometimes confused with the Flight Deck/Launch Bay, the Hangar is located under the main side doors of the Protego, which actually open into the Flight Deck. The Hangar itself has a plethora of cranes on the ceiling and a massive 'Tiered' elevator to lift anything from a single SF-72 to a DU-25 to the flight deck, where they launch into combat or their patrol. FLIGHT DECK/LAUNCH BAY The area ABOVE the hangar, protected by the massive doors, the Flight Deck features a catapult system for smaller aircraft and a good amount of space for the atmospheric craft of the USCM. Also has cranes on the ceiling. Doubles as a Cargo Bay. DROP BAY Little to no changes from Conestoga. BRIDGE Placed curiously on the front of the ship on the exterior, the Bridge is nestled between two massive 10 meter+ plates of steel and protected by a good 4 meters at least. Little change in terms of interior from Protego. TRIVIA *In reality, the Prodigy was originally intended to just be a refit of the Protego class, starting with proper-looking railguns, a bigger hangar (Which had already featured starwars-style doors) and a proper engine (Conestoga-based, the Protego had Starwars-Like engines). *Cravitus did not like the originally intended plan due to how much restructuring he'd have to do and decided to make an entirely new ship. *The Prodigy is a meshing together of the Canonical Conestoga design from Aliens and Scaryblokhead's Protego Frigate/Cruiser. *As of this typing (12-16-2013 12:15 AM PST) the Prodigy is still incomplete, missing most of it's planned interior still. Category:Technology